Painting Flowers
by Furbkins
Summary: How exactly did the nature fairy get together with the aloof specialist? What does Helia have under his stoic mask? How did two shy, introverted people get to know each other? This is a story of Flora and Helia's romance.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: It's Furbkins! I'm an ironic follower of Winx Club, but I've always been intrigued by the story behind Flora and Helia's relationship. It had way too many holes for my liking, so I thought I'd add my own spin to the missing links!

* * *

_Seclusion was neither an option nor a choice._

_HELIA_

I was curled up in one corner on my room, my eyes trained on the blank pad before me. I sketched furiously with sure, careful strokes, recreating the elegant profile of the bird perched on the open windowsill, gracing my ears with its lovely morning song. The air that drifted through the window was earthy and fresh, tickling my nose as I laid down the pencil and the sketch pad onto the daybed and I closed my eyes, enjoying the rare moment of tranquility.

"Helia?"

I opened my eyes again, and looked up. An elderly man stood at the doorway with a scepter clutched in one hand, and the other hand rested against his back. His dark eyes were hooded and tired-looking, and they reminded me of what I had been through all this while. My uncle was strained and weary; and he certainly wasn't getting any younger. "Yes, Uncle?"

His eyes trailed over my room, taking note of the lone luggage case standing in the middle of my room and he nodded. "Good. I see you're packed. We'll be departing shortly. We've got to make it back in time for the reopening of Red Fountain,"

I closed my eyes again, indicating that I got the message. I heard departing footsteps, and I opened my eyes yet again. I picked up my sketchpad, and threw the pencil into a case, mixed in with various art supplies. I put both the pad and the case into the duffel bag on my bed, and zipped it close.

How long had it been? Since I got pulled out of Red Fountain, to pursue art school? Well, at least that's the story we've been feeding to everyone who asked.

It's been two hard years, I told myself. Two long and difficult years that I was finally ready to leave behind.

"Helia? We're leaving!" the faint sound of my uncle's voice alerted me.

"Coming,"

I was ready to start a new life.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hey! I've gotten really nice feedback from those of you who read the prologue. I really appreciate the favourites, alerts and reviews! Nothing makes an author more happy than positive feedback. Here is the first official chapter of Painting Flowers! c:

* * *

_Loneliness haunts me everywhere I go._

_FLORA_

I love flowers, because they'll never let you down. When you're sad, a happy, cheery sunflower does the counseling; or when you're heart-broken, a beautiful, passionate rose helps to heal the broken heart.

I grazed my fingers against the soft petals of the blooming jasmine plant nestled snugly in a ceramic pot on my table. The sweet, aromatherapeutic smell of the flowers could calm one's mind and soothed the soul. Definitely something Stella needs when she's got another one of her fashion crises.

"I can't wait to see Sky again!" I heard Bloom gush to Stella, as she helped the sunny fairy pick up her clothes. Trust Stella to turn the dorm into a mess when it comes to dressing up especially for Brandon. "I didn't see him at all this summer!"

"Well, _dah-ling_, I'm sure Sky will pleased to see you there. In fact, I'll bet he'll try to show off just for you!"

They erupted into fits of giggles as they continued to tidy up the common room. I stood up and joined them, bringing the jasmine plant with me. The pixies were arguing over something at one corner of the room, and Tecna was busy with her computer with Digit at her side. I shook my head as I placed the plant on the table in front of them. They were definitely meant to be bonded.

"What about you, Flora?"

The question took me by surprise, as Stella grinned at me with that all-too familiar smile of hers. "What?" I blinked cluelessly.

With a melodramatic sigh, Stella flung an arm across my shoulders, and pulled me closer towards her. Her honey eyes sparkled with bright intensity that only a sun fairy like her could pull off. "This year, my dear, we are _so_ going to find _the_ One for you!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's statement. "You must be kidding me!"

Stella tutted and wagged a finger. "There are _plenty _of boys at Red Fountain! One of them will _surely_ be _your _Prince Charming! It just takes _perseverance_ and _willpower_!" she brandished her arms around as she said the last few words with too much enthusiasm, and accidentally sent a shirt sailing out of the open balcony doors.

"Princess Stella!" the sharp, infuriated tones of Griselda made my friend grimace. I peeped over the balcony to see that the fuchsia button-up was contrasting nicely against the red shades of our deputy headmistress's scowling face.

"Looks like Griselda's head has a nice eye for fashion," I commented with a giggle as I drew away from the balcony before she could catch me.

"Whoopsie! That's my cue for exit, girls!" Stella hastily ran out of the dorm, on the way to rescue her beloved shirt. "I'm coming, Spella McCartney's The Subtle Flirt Spring Collection Line button-down blouse! I'm coming!"

Bloom laughed again as she continued picking up the remaining articles of clothing, and I went back to our shared room. I sat at my desk, resting my chin on my hands as I gazed absentmindedly at the sole rose that was starting to bloom into a lovely, clandestine shade of lavender.

A lavender rose, the symbol of enchantment and love at first sight.

With a small smile, I realized the irony. Here I was, nurturing and raising a flower that embodied the arrow of Cupid, and I had never ever been in love. Most days, it didn't really bother me much at all, but at the end of the day…

Seeing how happy my friends were with their significant others made me envious. Heck, even Musa and Riven were in love. They were just too proud to admit their feelings.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes, willing myself to rest before indulging myself into the activities at Red Fountain later.


End file.
